The invention concerns the human sbg1, g34665, sbg2, g35017 and g35018 genes, polynucleotides, polypeptides biallelic markers, and human chromosome 13q31-q33 biallelic markers. The invention also concerns the association established between schizophrenia and bipolar disorder and the biallelic markers and the sbg1, g34665, sbg2, g35017 and g35018 genes and nucleotide sequences. The invention provides means to identify compounds useful in the treatment of schizophrenia, bipolar disorder and related diseases, means to determine the predisposition of individuals to said disease as well as means for the disease diagnosis and prognosis.
Advances in the technological armamentarium available to basic and clinical investigators have enabled increasingly sophisticated studies of brain and nervous system function in health and disease. Numerous hypotheses both neurobiological and pharmacological have been advanced with respect to the neurochemical and genetic mechanisms involved in central nervous system (CNS) disorders, including psychiatric disorders and neurodegenerative diseases. However, CNS disorders have complex and poorly understood etiologies, as well as symptoms that are overlapping, poorly characterized, and difficult to measure. As a result future treatment regimes and drug development efforts will be required to be more sophisticated and focused on multigenic causes, and will need new assays to segment disease populations, and provide more accurate diagnostic and prognostic information on patients suffering from CNS disorders.
Neurotransmitters serve as signal transmitters throughout the body. Diseases that affect neurotransmission can therefore have serious consequences. For example, for over 30 years the leading theory to explain the biological basis of many psychiatric disorders such as depression has been the monoamine hypothesis. This theory proposes that depression is partially due to a deficiency in one of the three main biogenic monoamines, namely dopamine, norepinephrine and/or serotonin.
In addition to the monoamine hypothesis, numerous arguments tend to show the value of taking into account the overall function of the brain and no longer only considering a single neuronal system. In this context, the value of dual specific actions on the central aminergic systems including second and third messenger systems has now emerged.
It is furthermore apparent that the main monoamine systems, namely dopamine, norepinephrine and serotonin, do not completely explain the pathophysiology of many CNS disorders. In particular, it is clear that CNS disorders may have an endocrine component; the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal (HPA) axis, including the effects of corticotrophin-releasing factor and glucocorticoids, plays an important role in the pathophysiology of CNS disorders.
In the hypothalamus-pituitary-adrenal (HPA) axis, the hypothalamus lies at the top of the hierarchy regulating hormone secretion. It manufactures and releases peptides (small chains of amino acids) that act on the pituitary, at the base of the brain, stimulating or inhibiting the pituitary""s release of various hormones into the blood. These hormones, among them growth hormone, thyroid-stimulating hormone and adrenocorticotrophic hormone (ACTH), control the release of other hormones from target glands. In addition to functioning outside the nervous system, the hormones released in response to pituitary hormones also feed back to the pituitary and hypothalamus. There they deliver inhibitory signals that serve to limit excess hormone biosynthesis.
Neurotransmitter and hormonal abnormalities are implicated in disorders of movement (e.g. Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s disease, motor neuron disease, etc.), disorders of mood (e.g. unipolar depression, bipolar disorder, anxiety, etc.) and diseases involving the intellect (e.g. Alzheimer""s disease, Lewy body dementia, schizophrenia, etc.). In addition, these systems have been implicated in many other disorders, such as coma, head injury, cerebral infarction, epilepsy, alcoholism and the mental retardation states of metabolic origin seen particularly in childhood.
Until recently, the identification of genes linked with detectable traits has relied mainly on a statistical approach called linkage analysis. Linkage analysis is based upon establishing a correlation between the transmission of genetic markers and that of a specific trait throughout generations within a family. Linkage analysis involves the study of families with multiple affected individuals and is useful in the detection of inherited traits, which are caused by a single gene, or possibly a very small number of genes. But linkage studies have proven difficult when applied to complex genetic traits. Most traits of medical relevance do not follow simple Mendelian monogenic inheritance. However, complex diseases often aggregate in families, which suggests that there is a genetic component to be found. Such complex traits are often due to the combined action of multiple genes as well as environmental factors. Such complex trait, include susceptibilities to heart disease, hypertension, diabetes, cancer and inflammatory diseases. Drug efficacy, response and tolerance/toxicity can also be considered as multifactoral traits involving a genetic component in the same way as complex diseases. Linkage analysis cannot be applied to the study of traits for which no large informative families are available. Moreover, because of their low penetrance, such complex traits do not segregate in a clear-cut Mendelian manner as they are passed from one generation to the next. Attempts to map such diseases have been plagued by inconclusive results, demonstrating the need for more sophisticated genetic tools.
Knowledge of genetic variation in the neuronal and endocrine systems is important for understanding why some people are more susceptible to disease or respond differently to treatments. Ways to identify genetic polymorphism and to analyze how they impact and predict disease susceptibility and response to treatment are needed.
Although the genes involved in the neuronal and endocrine systems represent major drug targets and are of high relevance to pharmaceutical research, we still have scant knowledge concerning the extent and nature of sequence variation in these genes and their regulatory elements. In the case where polymorphisms have been identified the relevance of the variation is rarely understood. While polymorphisms hold promise for use as genetic markers in determining which genes contribute to multigenic or quantitative traits, suitable markers and suitable methods for exploiting those markers have not been found and brought to bear on the genes related to disorders of the brain and nervous system.
The basis for accomplishing these goals is to use genetic association analysis to detect markers that predict susceptibility for these traits. Recently, advances in the fields of genetics and molecular biology have allowed identification of forms, or alleles, of human genes that lead to diseases. Most of the genetic variations responsible for human diseases identified so far, belong to the class of single gene disorders. As this name implies, the development of single gene disorders is determined, or largely influenced, by the alleles of a single gene. The alleles that cause these disorders are, in general, highly deleterious (and highly penetrant) to individuals who carry them. Therefore, these alleles and their associated diseases, with some exceptions, tend to be very rare in the human population. In contrast, most common diseases and non-disease traits, such as a physiological response to a pharmaceutical agent, can be viewed as the result of many complex factors. These can include environmental exposures (toxins, allergens, infectious agents, climate, and trauma) as well as multiple genetic factors.
Association studies seek to analyze the distributions of chromosomes that have occurred in populations of unrelated (at least not directly related) individuals. An assumption in this type of study is that genetic alleles that result in susceptibility for a common trait arose by ancient mutational events on chromosomes that have been passed down through many generations in the population. These alleles can become common throughout the population in part because the trait they influence, if deleterious, is only expressed in a fraction of those individuals who carry them. Identification of these xe2x80x9cancestralxe2x80x9d chromosomes is made difficult by the fact that genetic markers are likely to have become separated from the trait susceptibility allele through the process of recombination, except in regions of DNA which immediately surround the allele. The identities of genetic markers contained within the fragments of DNA surrounding a susceptibility allele will be the same as those from the ancestral chromosome on which the allele arose. Therefore, individuals from the population who express a complex trait might be expected to carry the same set of genetic markers in the vicinity of a susceptibility allele more often than those who do not express the trait; that is these markers will show an association with the trait.
Schizophrenia is one of the most severe and debilitating of the major psychiatric diseases. It usually starts in late adolescence or early adult life and often becomes chronic and disabling. Men and women are at equal risk of developing this illness; however, most males become ill between 16 and 25 years old, while females develop symptoms between 25 and 30. People with schizophrenia often experience both xe2x80x9cpositivexe2x80x9d symptoms (e.g., delusions, hallucinations, disorganized thinking, and agitation) and xe2x80x9cnegativexe2x80x9d symptoms (e.g., lack of drive or initiative, social withdrawal, apathy, and emotional unresponsiveness).
Schizophrenia affects 1% of the world population. There are an estimated 45 million people with schizophrenia in the world, with more than 33 million of them in the developing countries. This disease places a heavy burden on the patient""s family and relatives, both in terms of the direct and indirect costs involved and the social stigma associated with the illness, sometimes over generations. Such stigma often leads to isolation and neglect.
Moreover, schizophrenia accounts for one fourth of all mental health costs and takes up one in three psychiatric hospital beds. Most schizophrenia patients are never able to work. The cost of schizophrenia to society is enormous. In the United States, for example, the direct cost of treatment of schizophrenia has been estimated to be close to 0.5% of the gross national product. Standardized mortality ratios (SMRs) for schizophrenic patients are estimated to be two to four times higher than the general population, and their life expectancy overall is 20% shorter than for the general population. The most common cause of death among schizophrenic patients is suicide (in 10% of patients) which represents a 20 times higher risk than for the general population. Deaths from heart disease and from diseases of the respiratory and digestive system are also increased among schizophrenic patients.
Bipolar Disorder
Bipolar disorders are relatively common disorders with severe and potentially disabling effects. In addition to the severe effects on patients"" social development, suicide completion rates among bipolar patients are reported to be about 15%.
Bipolar disorders are characterized by phases of excitement and often including depression; the excitement phases, referred to as mania or hypomania, and depression can alternate or occur in various admixtures, and can occur to different degrees of severity and over varying time periods. Because bipolar disorders can exist in different forms and display different symptoms, the classification of bipolar disorder has been the subject of extensive studies resulting in the definition of bipolar disorder subtypes and widening of the overall concept to include patients previously thought to be suffering from different disorders. Bipolar disorders often share certain clinical signs, symptoms, treatments and neurobiological features with psychotic illnesses in general and therefore present a challenge to the psychiatrist to make an accurate diagnosis. Furthermore, because the course of bipolar disorders and various mood and psychotic disorders can differ greatly, it is critical to characterize the illness as early as possible in order to offer means to manage the illness over a long term.
Bipolar disorders appear in about 1.3% of the population and have been reported to constitute about half of the mood disorders seen in a psychiatric clinic. Bipolar disorders have been found to vary with gender depending of the type of disorder; for example, bipolar disorder I is found equally among men and women, while bipolar disorder II is reportedly more common in women. The age of onset of bipolar disorders is typically in the teenage years and diagnosis is typically made in the patient""s early twenties. Bipolar disorders also occur among the elderly, generally as a result of a medical or neurological disorder.
The costs of bipolar disorders to society are enormous. The mania associated with the disease impairs performance and causes psychosis, and often results in hospitalization. This disease places a heavy burden on the patient""s family and relatives, both in terms of the direct and indirect costs involved and the social stigma associated with the illness, sometimes over generations. Such stigma often leads to isolation and neglect. Furthermore, the earlier the onset, the more severe are the effects of interrupted education and social development.
The DSM-IV classification of bipolar disorder distinguishes among four types of disorders based on the degree and duration of mania or hypomania as well as two types of disorders which are evident typically with medical conditions or their treatments, or to substance abuse. Mania is recognized by elevated, expansive or irritable mood as well as by distractability, impulsive behavior, increased activity, grandiosity, elation, racing thoughts, and pressured speech. Of the four types of bipolar disorder characterized by the particular degree and duration of mania, DSM-IV includes:
bipolar disorder I, including patients displaying mania for at least one week;
bipolar disorder II, including patients displaying hypomania for at least 4 days, characterized by milder symptoms of excitement than mania, who have not previously displayed mania, and have previously suffered from episodes of major depression;
bipolar disorder not otherwise specified (NOS), including patients otherwise displaying features of bipolar disorder II but not meeting the 4 day duration for the excitement phase, or who display hypomania without an episode of major depression; and
cyclothymia, including patients who show numerous manic and depressive symptoms that do not meet the criteria for hypomania or major depression, but which are displayed for over two years without a symptom-free interval of more than two months.
The remaining two types of bipolar disorder as classified in DSM-VI are disorders evident or caused by various medical disorder and their treatments, and disorders involving or related to substance abuse. Medical disorders which can cause bipolar disorders typically include endocrine disorders and cerebrovascular injuries, and medical treatments causing bipolar disorder are known to include glucocorticoids and the abuse of stimulants. The disorder associated with the use or abuse of a substance is referred to as xe2x80x9csubstance induced mood disorder with manic or mixed featuresxe2x80x9d.
Diagnosis of bipolar disorder can be very challenging. One particularly troublesome difficulty is that some patients exihibit mixed states, simultaneously manic and dysphoric or depressive, but do not fall into the DSM-IV classification because not all required criteria for mania and major depression are met daily for at least one week. Other difficulties include classification of patients in the DSM-IV groups based on duration of phase since patients often cycle between excited and depressive episodes at different rates. In particular, it is reported that the use of antidepressants may alter the course of the disease for the worse by causing xe2x80x9crapid-cyclingxe2x80x9d. Also making diagnosis more difficult is the fact that bipolar patients, particularly at what is known as Stage III mania, share symptoms of disorganized thinking and behavior with bipolar disorder patients. Furthermore, psychiatrists must distinguish between agitated depression and mixed mania; it is common that patients with major depression (14 days or more) exhibit agitiation, resulting in bipolar-like features. A yet further complicating factor is that bipolar patients have an exceptionally high rate of substance, particularly alcohol abuse. While the prevalence of mania in alcoholic patients is low, it is well known that substance abusers can show excited symptoms. Difficulties therefore result for the diagnosis of bipolar patients with substance abuse.
Treatment
As there are currently no cures for bipolar disorder or schizophrenia, the objective of treatment is to reduce the severity of the symptoms, if possible to the point of remission. Due to the similarities in symptoms, schizophrenia and bipolar disorder are often treated with some of the same medicaments. Both diseases are often treated with antipsychotics and neuroleptics.
For schizophrenia, for example, antipsychotic medications are the most common and most valuable treatments. There are four main classes of antipsychotic drugs which are commonly prescribed for schizophrenia. The first, neuroleptics, exemplified by chlorpromazine (Thorazine), has revolutionized the treatment of schizophrenic patients by reducing positive (psychotic) symptoms and preventing their recurrence. Patients receiving chlorpromazine have been able to leave mental hospitals and live in community programs or their own homes. But these drugs are far from ideal. Some 20% to 30% of patients do not respond to them at all, and others eventually relapse. These drugs were named neuroleptics because they produce serious neurological side effects, including rigidity and tremors in the arms and legs, muscle spasms, abnormal body movements, and akathisia (restless pacing and fidgeting). These side effects are so troublesome that many patients simply refuse to take the drugs. Besides, neuroleptics do not improve the so-called negative symptoms of schizophrenia and the side effects may even exacerbate these symptoms. Thus, despite the clear beneficial effects of neuroleptics, even some patients who have a good short-term response will ultimately deteriorate in overall functioning.
The well known deficiencies in the standard neuroleptics have stimulated a search for new treatments and have led to a new class of drugs termed atypical neuroleptics. The first atypical neuroleptic, Clozapine, is effective for about one third of patients who do not respond to standard neuroleptics. It seems to reduce negative as well as positive symptoms, or at least exacerbates negative symptoms less than standard neuroleptics do. Moreover, it has beneficial effects on overall functioning and may reduce the chance of suicide in schizophrenic patients. It does not produce the troubling neurological symptoms of the standard neuroleptics, or raise blood levels of the hormone prolactin, excess of which may cause menstrual irregularities and infertility in women, impotence or breast enlargement in men. Many patients who cannot tolerate standard neuroleptics have been able to take clozapine. However, clozapine has serious limitations. It was originally withdrawn from the market because it can cause agranulocytosis, a potentially lethal inability to produce white blood cells. Agranulocytosis remains a threat that requires careful monitoring and periodic blood tests. Clozapine can also cause seizures and other disturbing side effects (e.g., drowsiness, lowered blood pressure, drooling, bed-wetting, and weight gain). Thus it is usually taken only by patients who do not respond to other drugs.
Researchers have developed a third class of antipsychotic drugs that have the virtues of clozapine without its defects. One of these drugs is risperidone (Risperdal). Early studies suggest that it is as effective as standard neuroleptic drugs for positive symptoms and may be somewhat more effective for negative symptoms. It produces more neurological side effects than clozapine but fewer than standard neuroleptics. However, it raises prolactin levels. Risperidone is now prescribed for a broad range of psychotic patients, and many clinicians seem to use it before clozapine for patients who do not respond to standard drugs, because they regard it as safer. Another new drug is Olanzapine (Zyprexa) which is at least as effective as standard drugs for positive symptoms and more effective for negative symptoms. It has few neurological side effects at ordinary clinical doses, and it does not significantly raise prolactin levels. Although it does not produce most of clozapine""s most troubling side effects, including agranulocytosis, some patients taking olanzapine may become sedated or dizzy, develop dry mouth, or gain weight. In rare cases, liver function tests become transiently abnormal.
Outcome studies in schizophrenia are usually based on hospital treatment studies and may not be representative of the population of schizophrenia patients. At the extremes of outcome, 20% of patients seem to recover completely after one episode of psychosis, whereas 14-19% of patients develop a chronic unremitting psychosis and never fully recover. In general, clinical outcome at five years seems to follow the rule of thirds: with about 35% of patients in the poor outcome category; 36% in the good outcome category, and the remainder with intermediate outcome. Prognosis in schizophrenia does not seem to worsen after five years.
Whatever the reasons, there is increasing evidence that leaving schizophrenia untreated for long periods early in course of the illness may negatively affect the outcome. However, the use of drugs is often delayed for patients experiencing a first episode of the illness. The patients may not realize that they are ill, or they may be afraid to seek help; family members sometimes hope the problem will simply disappear or cannot persuade the patient to seek treatment; clinicians may hesitate to prescribe antipsychotic medications when the diagnosis is uncertain because of potential side effects. Indeed, at the first manifestation of the disease, schizophrenia is difficult to distinguish from bipolar manic-depressive disorders, severe depression, drug-related disorders, and stress-related disorders. Since the optimum treatments differ among these diseases, the long term prognosis of the disorder also differs the beginning of the treatment.
For both schizophrenia and bipolar disorder, all the known molecules used for the treatment of schizophrenia have side effects and act only against the symptoms of the disease. There is a strong need for new molecules without associated side effects and directed against targets which are involved in the causal mechanisms of schizophrenia and bipolar disorder. Therefore, tools facilitating the discovery and characterization of these targets are necessary and useful.
Schizophrenia and bipolar disorder are now considered to be brain diseases, and emphasis is placed on biological determinants in researching the conditions. In the case of schizophrenia, neuroimaging and neuropathological studies have shown evidence of brain abnormalities in schizophrenic patients. The timing of these pathological changes is unclear but are likely to be a defect in early brain development. Profound changes have also occurred in hypotheses concerning neurotransmitter abnormalities in schizophrenia. The dopamine hypothesis has been extensively revised and is no longer considered as a primary causative model.
The aggregation of schizophrenia and bipolar disorder in families, the evidence from twin and adoption studies, and the lack of variation in incidence worldwide, indicate that schizophrenia and bipolar disorder are primarily genetic conditions, although environmental risk factors are also involved at some level as necessary, sufficient, or interactive causes. For example, schizophrenia occurs in 1% of the general population. But, if there is one grandparent with schizophrenia, the risk of getting the illness increases to about 3%; one parent with Schizophrenia, to about 10%. When both parents have schizophrenia, the risk rises to approximately 40%.
Consequently, there is a strong need to identify genes involved in schizophrenia and bipolar disorder. The knowledge of these genes will allow researchers to understand the etiology of schizophrenia and bipolar disorder and could lead to drugs and medications which are directed against the cause of the diseases, not just against their symptoms.
There is also a great need for new methods for detecting a susceptibility to schizophrenia and bipolar disorder, as well as for preventing or following up the development of the disease. Diagnostic tools could also prove extremely useful. Indeed, early identification of subjects at risk of developing schizophrenia would enable early and/or prophylactic treatment to be administered. Moreover, accurate assessments of the eventual efficacy of a medicament as well as the patent s eventual tolerance to it may enable clinicians to enhance the benefit/risk ratio of schizophrenia and bipolar disorder treatment regimes.
The present invention stems from the identification of novel polymorphisms including biallelic markers located on the human chromosome 13q31-q33 locus, the identification and characterization of novel schizophrenia-related genes located on the human chromosome 13q31-q33 locus, and from the identification of genetic associations between alleles of biallelic markers located on the human chromosome 13q31-q33 locus and disease, as confirmed and characterized in a panel of human subjects. The invention furthermore provides a fine structure map of the region which includes the schizophrenia-associated gene sequences.
The present invention pertains to nucleic acid molecules comprising the genomic sequences of novel human genes encoding sbg1, g34665, sbg2, g35017 and g35018 proteins, proteins encoded thereby, as well as antibodies thereto. The sbg1, g34665, sbg2, g35017 and g35018 genomic sequences may also comprise regulatory sequence located upstream (5xe2x80x2-end) and downstream (3xe2x80x2-end) of the transcribed portion of said gene, these regulatory sequences being also part of the invention. The invention also deals with the cDNA sequence encoding the sbg1 and g35018 proteins.
Oligonucleotide probes or primers hybridizing specifically with a sbg1, g34665, sbg2, g35017 or g35018 genomic or cDNA sequence are also part of the present invention, as well as DNA amplification and detection methods using said primers and probes.
A further object of the invention consists of recombinant vectors comprising any of the nucleic acid sequences described above, and in particular of recombinant vectors comprising a sbg1, g34665, sbg2, g35017 or g35018 regulatory sequence or a sequence encoding a sbg1, g34665, sbg2, g35017 or g35018 protein, as well as of cell hosts and transgenic non human animals comprising said nucleic acid sequences or recombinant vectors.
The invention also concerns to biallelic markers of the sbg1, g34665, sbg2, g35017 or g35018 gene and the use thereof. Included are probes and primers for use in genotyping biallelic markers of the invention.
An embodiment of the invention encompasses any polynucleotide of the invention attached to a solid support polynucleotide may comprise a sequence disclosed in the present specification; optionally, said polynucleotide may comprise, consist of, or consist essentially of any polynucleotide described in the present specification; optionally, said determining may be performed in a hybridization assay, sequencing assay, microsequencing assay, or an enzyme-based mismatch detection assay; optionally, said polynucleotide may be attached to a solid support, array, or addressable array; optionally, said polynucleotide may be labeled.
Finally, the invention is directed to drug screening assays and methods for the screening of substances for the treatment of schizophrenia, bipolar disorder or a related CNS disorder based on the role of sbg1, g34665, sbg2, g35017 and g35018 nucleotides and polynucleotides in disease. One object of the invention deals with animal models of schizophrenia, including mouse, primate, non-human primate bipolar disorder or related CNS disorder based on the role of sbg1 in disease. The invention is also directed to methods for the screening of substances or molecules that inhibit the expression of sbg1, g34665, sbg2, g35017 or g35018, as well as with methods for the screening of substances or molecules that interact with a sbg1, g34665, sbg2, g35017 or g35018 polypeptide, or that modulate the activity of a sbg1, g34665, sbg2, g35017 or g35018 polypeptide.
As noted above, certain aspects of the present invention stem from the identification of genetic associations between schizophrenia and bipolar disorder and alleles of biallelic markers located on the human chromosome 13q31-q33 region, and more particularly on a subregion thereof referred to herein as Region D. The invention provides appropriate tools for establishing further genetic associations between alleles of biallelic markers on the 13q31-13q33 locus and either side effects or benefit resulting from the administration of agents acting on schizophrenia or bipolar disorder, or schizophrenia or bipolar disorder symptoms, includng agents like chlorpromazine, clozapine, risperidone, olanzapine, sertindole, quetiapine and ziprasidone.
The invention provides appropriate tools for establishing further genetic associations between alleles of biallelic markers on the 13q31-13q33 locus and a trait. Methods and products are provided for the molecular detection of a genetic susceptibility in humans to schizophrenia and bipolar disorder. They can be used for diagnosis, staging, prognosis and monitoring of this disease, which processes can be further included within treatment approaches. The invention also provides for the efficient design and evaluation of suitable therapeutic solutions including individualized strategies for optimizing drug usage, and screening of potential new medicament candidates.
Additional embodiments are set forth in the Detailed Description of the Invention and in the Examples.